Siempre hay una primera vez para todo
by Midnight scarlett
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando cierta chica comienza a experimentar cambios en su cuerpo y ella no tiene idea de lo que esta pasando?, bueno algun dia tenia que pasar.. one-shot/ no pairing. disfruntenlo :D


**hola a todoos! aqui les presento mi primer one-shot,bueno como algunos sabran yo ya estoy con mi primer fic "i love the way you lie" y pues bueno he tenido un par de bloqueos mentales, de esos malditos que no dejan que se me ocurra nada (FUCK YOU BLOQUEOS) y pues hoy estaba en clases y de repente se me ocurrio poder escribir sobre algo mas, como para tomar un descancito, despejarme y que asi se me ocurran mas cosas :D, bueno este fic esta situado en la fase 2 cuando Noodle tenia 13 años y va a pasar por toda esa gran situacion que toda mujer pasa en su pubertad, creo que ustedes de lo que hablo jajaj bueno pues eso XD y espero que les guste mucho y me gustaria ver su reviews! gracias :)**

* * *

[NOODLE'S POV]

Sabía que algo pasaría este día, desde el momento en que abrí los ojos en la mañana, quiero decirles que esto me tomo totalmente por sorpresa, jamas había dicho algo tan en serio en mi vida, jamas, jamas, JAMAS, pensé que esto pasaría... y ahora he me aquí en sentada en la bañera esperando no se que, bueno, mejor comenzare desde el principio...

- AAY!- "aaaarhg! fantastico! otro dolor de estomago- pense con ironia, senti una puntada un poco mas abajo del ombligo, rayos!, odio los dolores de estomago, no puedo comer casi nada y siempre siento como todo da vueltas ahi dentro y las nauseas (aunque aun no pasaba nada eso, pero bueno no va a pasar tanto tiempo antes de que pase), tenía que admitir que era un dolor bastante diferente, pero bueno ya se me pasara.  
Baje a la cocina en busca de mi desayuno como siempre, hasta que senti una extraña humedad en la entrepierna, sip, "ahí abajo"; me detuve en seco y me puse rígida, que raro, no sentia ganas de orinar, pero "eso" no se detenía, asi que decidi ir al baño de todas formas.  
Creo que fue la caminata mas incomoda de toda mi vida, pense que si llegaba a abrir un poco mis piernas para caminar toda esa cosa iba a caer, definitivamente no era pipi.  
Sentarme en el W.C fue en alivio, aproveche tambien de hacer lo mio y cuando termine casi se me detiene el corazon al ver mi ropa interior, tenia una enorme mancha roja. ¿QUE MIERDA ERA ESO?, me seque y vi el papel, rojo; mire dentro de la taza del baño, mas manchas rojas; ¿que estaba pasando?, ¿eso era sangre?, claro que era sangre! ¿que mas podría ser?, ¿por que me estaba pasando a mi?, ahora que recuerdo, ayer choque con la puerta y me golpee en el estomago, quizas algo revento y ahora estoy botando los restos... aaaah! ¿que se supone que debo hacer?  
Comenze a llorar, no es normal que de la nada comienze a sangrar y menos por ahi!

- MURDOC! 2D! RUSSEL! ALGUIEN! TASUKETE!- grite en ese momento de desesperacion- ALGUIEN AYUDAA!- segui gritando hasta que senti un pasos llegar y unos golpes en la puerta

- Noods?- era 2D - estas bien? necesitas papel?- pregunto este

- NO!, tienen que llevarme al hopital y rapido!- grite

- QUE? QUE TE PASO? QUE SUCEDE?- preguntaba el histerico forcejeando con el pomo de la puerta

- NO HABRAS! estoy sangrando- de repente el moviento de el pomo se detuvo por completo, minuto de silencio... un minuto bastante largo - D? sigues ahi?

- emm si si... en donde... estas... san.. sangrando?- su voz temblaba, parecia estar muy nervioso, yo me sonroje

- emmm... es un lugar mas bien privado- dije timidamente, creo que le habia dejado muy en claro donde.

- oh mierda- susurro el- MURDOC! RUSSEL! NECESITO SU AYUDA! RAPIDO- grito el rapidamente

- ¿que sucede 2d?- pregunte yo desesperada ¿por que se habia puesto asi?

- que pasa faceache?- - escuche decir a Murdoc afuera de la puerta quien recien habia llegado, capte que 2d le dijo algo en voz demasiado baja- MIERDA! DIME POR SATAN QUE ES MENTIRA!

- que sucede chicos?- esta vez era Russel, le susurraron algo- DIOS MIO! ahora que hacemos?

- juro que jamas se me ocurrio que este dia llegaria, quiero decir ella no es una chica, es Noodle- dijo 2D

- es que no puedo creerlo!- dijo Russel

- CHICOS! PRIMERO SOY UNA CHICA Y SEGUNDO SIGO SANGRANDO! ALGUIEN QUIERE DECIRME QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI? -grite yo, la verdad el ultimo comentario de 2D me habia ofendido un poco; todos se quedaron en silencio- chicos?

- hay que hacer lo que planeamos cuando conversamos sobre este dia, 2D ya sabes que hacer- dijo Murdoc-Noodle la ayuda llegara pronto.

Día? que dia?, auyuda? acaso llamaron a una ambulancia?

- se paciente linda, si? has esto si es posible, bueno?- me dijo Muds- llena la bañera con agua tibia eso detendra la sangre y por favor quitale el pestillo a la puerta , juro que nadie entrara ahora pero sera mas facil cuando llegue la ayuda, ¿esta bien?

- lo intentare - dije yo y asi lo hice, fue dificil pero aun asi lo hice.

Y pues bueno, asi me quede en la bañera, esperando no se que, ya han pasado unas 2 horas, ya ni puedo sentir mis dedos de lo arrugados que estan, pero no importa por lo menos no estoy sangrando. De repente la puerta comenzo a abrirse y entro una señora de unos 50 y pico años, bien conservada y con una expresion bastante tierna en su cara, la reconoci en seguida, era la madre de 2D, Rachel Pot, siempre venia a traer comida y ropa para todos en fechas importantes y cuando venia de visita, le habia agarrado un cariño especial;espera!, claro! ella es enfermera, ella sabria que hacer.

- hola Noodle- ella solo sonrio, trate de taparme como pude.

- hola sra. Pot- respondi cohibida, dejo su bolso a un lado y se sento en el borde de la tina, no quitaba la sonrisa de su cara- estoy sangrando que me ocurre? - pregunte muy preocupada

- lo se cariño, Stuart me llamo- ella rio ligeramnte y me ofrecio una toalla- sal del agua linda

- me desangrare si salgo de aqui señora-dije preocupada, esta vez ella se rio fuertemente

- linda! eso es completamente falso, hay algo que debes saber..

_15 minutos despues_

- es completamente normal cielo, lo que pasa es que llego tu hora, asi que felicidades!- dijo ella amablemente ayudandome a secarme, ahora que sabia todo ese proceso me sentia tan tonta... y enojada, COMO A ESE TRIO DE IDIOTAS JAMAS ME DIJERON QUE ESTO DEBIA PASARME!.

- ARIGATOU! no sabe lo alividad que estoy ahora, pero hay algo mas que deba saber sobre mi cuerpo?- ella rio de nuevo

- nada por ahora- sonrio- no puedo creer que jamas te hayan dicho que esto iba a pasarte.

- yo tampoco.

Nos quedamos un poco mas en el baño, despues de un rato de explicarme todo el asunto de la menstruacion... extraña palabra... ella saco unos paquetes y unas pantaletas de su bolso, al parcer esas eran las toallas higienicas que habia mencionado antes, me enseño como ocuparlas y al salir del baño con eso me senti mucho mas segura; camine hacia la sala, alli estaban los 3, los cuales se giraron al verme y sonrieron.

- Nuestra Noodle ya es toda una mujer!- grito Russel emocionado dandome un abrazo

- felicidades- dijeron 2D y Murdoc.

- y ustedes pretendian no decirme jamas de esto!- grite enojada- ¡¿saben el terror que pase antes de enterarme de que esto era un proceso normal!

- sabiamos que este dia llegaria, asi que decidimos llamar a alguna mujer para que lo solucionara, nosotros no podemos ayudar mucho en esto, por eso aqui esta mi madre.

- ya sabes que puedes llamarme cuando sea Noodle, adios chicos- dijo ella sin antes de darle unos golpes en la nuca a cada uno de los chicos.

-AUCH!- gritaron todos al unisono

- eso fue por no decirle nada antes a esta pobre chica!, ahora si adios!- y la señora Pot desaparecio por la puerta.

- y se merecen mas que eso!- y me fui enojada de la estancia.

Bueno, gracias a dios que llamaron a otra mujer, la verdad no me imagino a ninguno de estos hombre explicandome esto... seria incomodo.. demasiado, no pensare en eso.  
aaaaay, tendre que acostumbrarme a esto... feliz 4 de abril para mi!

fin!

* * *

**publiquen sus reviews por favoor! :D espero que lo hayan disfrutado jajaja  
bye- bye!**


End file.
